creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Column
Basic Information The Diamond Column is a cylindrical building shape with a bright blue glossy surface with parallel grooves on its rounded face and octagonal grooves on its top side and underside, resembling the patterns and color of Octagon Diamond Wall blocks. Despite this look, this Column is made from Diamond Glass blocks instead. This block shape can be used for building purposes and decoration. Columns are not able to move/roll and such cannot be used to build moving vehicles or the like. How to obtain Diamond Columns cannot be obtained from randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor any Creatures. These cylinders can only be processed by players from Diamond Glass. To craft Diamond Columns, you'll only need to put blocks of Diamond Glass into a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this. To cut any block of Diamond Glass into two Diamond Columns, you'll need to activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing your cursor at the Processor. As long as you carry Diamond Glass in your inventory or quickbar, the inventory window that opens to the left of the Processor window will list Diamond Glass on top in the section "Processable". By hovering with your mouse button over the icons listed under "Processable", you will be shown what each item, block, material etc. can be processed into in the Processor. From there, you can drag the icon for Diamond Glass into the Processor window, or alternatively simply right-click on the icon for Diamond Glass. This list will not include materials nor items that are stored in a storage container or placed nearby. You will have to move these into your inventory or quickbar. To start cutting one of the cubic blocks into two cylindrical columns each, simply click the button "Chop 2". You can press the LEFT SHIFT key (or any other key that you have assigned for "Sprint" in your key option setting menu "controls") and then click on "Chop 10". Each Processor can be filled with up to 21 stacks of items (or materials) in its queue to be processed. It will then take some time for each material to be processed - both the time that one item(-stack) and all of them in the queue will take to be done is shown in the Processor Window beforehand. How to use Diamond Columns Diamond Columns can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Diamond Columns too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at the rotated block, so that all blocks of the same stack in the quickbar will then automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up Diamond Columns that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. How to craft Diamond Glass blocks (to be processed into Columns) At first the crafting recipe for these building blocks has to be unlocked in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) by: * creating Diamond Bars in a Forge from Diamond Ore that can be extracted from Diamond Nodes found on the Lava layer (or made from Coal Nodes) * crafting Curl Iron Walls * crafting Siltstone Walls * creating Iron Rods by putting Iron Bars into a Processor Then, to craft 8 (blocks of) Diamond Glass blocks at a time in your Crafting Menu, you'll need: * 4 Diamond Bars made by putting Diamond Ore into a Forge * 2 Iron Rods made of Iron Bars in a Processor * 2 Globs of Goo, either crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or often obtained from many Creatures as a loot or pet-harvest Category:Processed Category:Columns